


Peter and Mr. Criminal

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Peter Parker is looking for some escaped criminals and needs to enlist the help of his favourite criminal, Aaron Davis; or better known as Mr. Criminal. Aaron aids the annoying hero, perhaps more than he bargained for.





	Peter and Mr. Criminal

Aaron Davis knew Spiderman through sheer coincidence. At least that's how it felt. Or on bad days it was more like a curse. When they first met, the Spiderman had mildly impressed him. Aaron wasn't fond of most heroes and was barely convinced that they out for the wellbeing of the little guys, but Spiderman was different. He had actually put himself in harm's way to save him; a lowly criminal. 

The second time he met the kid, he was far more annoying. He had tried interrogation which failed miserably and stuck his hand to the trunk of his car. It was awful. Mostly because his ice cream melted on the concrete long before the webs dissolved. Ruined his day and his groceries.

Now it was almost comical. It was almost as if he saw the kid every day and every day he heard the irritatingly upbeat ‘hello again Mr. Criminal!' No matter where he went or what time of day it was, somehow he always ran into Spiderman. Today; however, the Spiderman had an actual reason to find him.

“Mr. Criminal! I finally found you!” He yelled as he swung down directly in front of him. 

Aaron sighed, “it’s not Mr. Criminal. It’s Aaron, Aaron Davis.”

The eye shutters on the kids mask narrowed, “whatever you say Mr. Criminal.”

“Goddammit, what do you want kid?”

He jumped down from the web, miraculously landing on his feet without any effort so it seemed. “Well you see,” he mumbled through the mask. “I’m looking for a couple of criminals. They escaped a cop car after getting arrested and I need to get them back.”

“And you think I know who they are?”

“Well that would make it a lot easier,” he tilted his head to one side. “But actually I was hoping you could help me! You’re a criminal.”

“For petty crimes. Not real shit.”

The kid almost looked like he was having an argument inside his own mind as his head swayed from side to side. Suddenly his focus returned and he yelled louder than necessary, "still been arrested! You did the crime, served the time, and can help me!"

Aaron rolled his eyes. “I have no choice do it?” he asked.

“Not really,” the kid laughed. “My plan was to follow you for a little while until you agreed. I hate bugging people but I really needed the help. Mr. Stark is busy with a bit of a more urgent matter right now so I’m gonna pick up the slack a little. But I don’t know where criminals would run off to.”

Aaron sat down in the driver's seat of his car, just as annoyed as he had been the second he heard the kids voice. He motioned for him to come sit in the passenger side but the kid shook his head. “I’m not getting in the car with a stranger! Especially an ex-criminal!”

“How old are you?”

“Old enough. I’m not a kid!”

“Sure you’re not. How do you expect to get anywhere then?”

“Don’t you worry about it, Mr. Criminal. Just drive.”

Without hesitating, he rolled up his window and drove away. The kid was quick. Jumping on the roof of the vehicle before it sped away from him. “Come on kid!” he yelled knowing full well the kid wouldn’t be able to hear him. “I’m so sick and tired of this damn kid. Sticking me to my car, sitting on my car, annoying the hell out of me. What the hell.” 

He kept driving for a long time, pretending that he didn't see the looks he was receiving for the Spiderman on top of his car. Some people laughed, some people were shocked, most were caught off guard. It worried him what the Avengers would think if they happened to see it. It put Aaron on edge, he wasn't sure how he would approach them if the occasion occurred. Nonetheless, he kept driving hoping nothing bad would happen.

He pulled up to an old dilapidated building and rolled down the window. “Here kid,” he said as the kid climbed down from the car’s roof. “This is the only place I can think of. It’s a drug house that a lot of people hide out in. Not that you heard it from me. I’m leaving so I don’t get murdered for showing you.”

“Oh yeah man, that’s great,” he laughed. “But um, can I ask a favour? This place is super far away from where I’m from. Can I hitch another ride?”

“What about the police when you catch the guys?”

“Nah,” he was casually leaning on the car now. “I like to just trap the bad guys and leave the cops to do their job. Oh, and what if they’re not here?!”

Aaron put his head in his hands, “just go. I’ll be two blocks over.”

"Thanks, Mr. Criminal! I'll be back soon!"

Quickly, the boy was gone and so was Aaron. He pulled the car into a nearby alleyway and waited. For a long five minutes, he sat in silence just staring at himself in the rearview mirror. ‘What am I even doing still here?' he thought to himself. Yet he sat there, minute after minute, just waiting for this stupid child superhero.

When he didn’t return after almost an hour, Aaron grew concerned and cautiously exited the car. Before he had even rounded the corner towards the last place he had seen him, the kid came running back. “Hey there!” he called in a slightly raspy voice.

“You sound different kid, you ok?”

He tried to clear his throat only making it worse, “yeah got punched in the throat during the fight.”

Aaron was more concerned by the casual response, “you want to go to the hospital? That can seriously mess you up” 

“No. Take me to Stark Tower.”

Now that he took a good look at the suited hero, it was clear something was wrong. “You sure you’re alright? You-” he cut himself off looking at the broader shoulders and taller frame than the boy he remembered. 

“I’m fine,” he snapped, narrowing the eyes in his suit only to have them snap back to the neutral position.

“I think your suit is-”

“Yes! It’s broken so I need to get back to Stark Tower, Mr. Davis.”

Right then Aaron knew for a fact that this was not the kid he had been talking to earlier; the one who had stalked him, talked to him every day, the one who had saved his life. "Who are you? What did you do to the real Spiderman?"

A much deeper voice echoed out of the suit, "oh Davis. You never know when to shut the hell up. You're just lucky I don't have a gun on me right now you rat." He suddenly kicked Aaron roughly, throwing him against the adjacent wall. "Good thing this is still a super suit even if it's programming is fucked up." Aaron was barely able to breathe through the desperate gasps. The masked man grabbed him by the hair, lifting his head so they were face to face. "I'm out of here! Have fun walking." The man was in Aaron's car and long gone before Aaron could even catch his breath.

"Crap," Aaron wheezed. "W-What the hell happened to the-the kid?"

To him, it felt as though he couldn't move faster than a few steps a minute when in reality he was running faster than he ever had before. Even when he was in danger, it was nowhere close to the fear he had for the Spider-boy. When he entered the building it was uncharacteristically empty. Normally it was overrun with drug addicts and criminals. Now the only sounds echoing through the building were pitiful whimpers of the bloody figure lying nearly motionless in the center on the grimy floor.

"Shit! Kid what the fuck happened?!" He dropped to his knees before the crying mess. Aaron lightly brushed the bloodstained hair out of the boy's face. It was strange to finally see the face of the masked hero. Somehow it was exactly what he expected. He had a face like a baby on the body of a mini strong-man. Thankfully he had been wearing boxers under the suit but this was still more of the kid than he had ever wanted to see.

“H-Hey, Mr. Criminal,” he sobbed. 

"Hey, kid. You're lookin' pretty rough but I'm gonna get some help, alright?"

“They got away.”

“Don’t worry about that right now.”

As he looked over the injuries the boy had, he realized that he was not capable of taking care of the boys' injuries himself. Nevertheless, he tried to dress the quickly bruising and bloody skin with his shirt. "Shit my phone was in my car. You got a phone on you?"

“N-No. In my suit.” His eyes began to flutter shut.

"No!" Aaron yelled, startling the kid. "Stay awake for me. What's your name? Where you from? Keep talking."

“Can’t tell you. You’re a criminal.”

“You know me. You know Mr. Criminal. I’m helping you aren’t I?”

He nodded slightly, “Peter. My names Peter. From Queens.” 

Aaron smiled, “I like Queens. Should have known.” The blood on his hands was building and he came to the realization that he’d need help and he needed it fast. He looked around the abandoned room for anything that could help; his eyes landing on a tipped over and nearly empty gas can. “I’ve got a crazy idea, Peter. But I need you to stay here and stay awake. Sing a song or something, alright?”

Peter began to mumble out a song and Aaron hoped he could keep it up until help arrived. Like a flash, he had grabbed the can and made his way carefully up the stairs and to the roof of the once functional apartment building. He looked out at the slowly setting sun on the horizon, hoping for nothing more than help to be nearby. He poured the remaining gas around the rooftop and lit the lighter he carried with him at all times, wishing he could stop and have a cigarette instead of dealing with a wounded superhero.

To his relief, he saw the shining armour anyone could quickly identify as the one and only Ironman gliding along the horizon. It took a few moments for the man to take notice of the fire, and not much longer for him to reach the building. Aaron was scooped up by the suit and taken safely to the ground before the man moved to extinguish the flames.

“What the hell happened here?” Tony Stark's voice echoed out of the metal suit when he returned to the ground. “Make it fast, I got stuff to do. I’m looking for my ki- a friend.”

“Peter is inside! He’s hurt!” 

Tony did not wait to hear anything else. He grabbed Aaron roughly by the arm, pulling him back into the building. The second he saw Peter lying on the floor with makeshift bandages, he bolted, leaving Aaron in the dust. “Peter! Peter what happened?! Come on, you’re okay. I’ll get you out of here.” 

He carefully lifted Peter into his arms, minding the injuries. "You! Guy, I don't know, stay here. I'll send a car. We need to talk."

Tony was gone within seconds. Aaron did as he was told and sat out on the curb waiting. After what felt like an eternity, a car rounded the corner. A larger man stepped out of the driver's seat and opened the door for him. “My name is Happy. Tony Stark and The Avengers have requested to see you.” Aaron nodded, getting in the car without hesitation. “You the one that saved the kid?” He nodded. “Thanks. He was really in trouble.” Happy closed the door and made his way back to the driver's seat.

Aaron perked up from the backseat, “is the kid doing ok?”

“In the Stark medbay. I’m not at liberty to know yet.” A long silence went past before he spoke again, “well, I’m sure he’s just fine thanks to you.”

An uncomfortable silence followed the rest of the trip there. Next thing he knew, he was rolling up to the Avengers complex and quickly ushered into a large meeting room where most of the Avengers were seated. Only Tony Stark and Bruce Banner seemed to be missing. He felt his heart stop for a moment as fear ran through him. Captain America was the first to speak, “sit, please.”

“I’m good. Um- thanks, Mr. Captain America. Sir.”

“Fine but we may be here a while. Care to explain what happened?”

He did. He explained everything from Peter annoying him to the fire he set to get their attention. The Avengers listened to the entire spiel, not interrupting or asking questions; just listening. When he was done, they looked from one to another gauging each other's reaction. Black Widow stood, "well we need to find the man in Peters suit and… take care of him. Do you know who it is?"

“Based on the voice,” Aaron thought for a moment. “Probably a local drug dealer. Goes by Snake Eyes. Pretty sure his real name is like, Nathan Lanoff or something. Doesn’t care much for you guys. Or any superhero for that matter.” 

Natasha nodded, “alright we’re on it. Thank you.” 

Once again he was left alone with no clue what to do. A voice he didn't recognize spoke over the intercoms in the room, "Mr. Stark, Mr. Parker, and Mr. Banner would like to see you now. Please proceed down the left side of the hallway and enter the elevator. I will take you to the medbay."

“O-okay, voice from above.”

“Please do not call me that.” 

He followed instructions and was soon in the medbay. Lying in the hospital bed; bandaged all to hell, was Peter. He had a lot more colour to his skin and was much more alert than when Aaron had found him earlier. “Hey! Aaron Davis,” he mumbled weakly. 

“Oh, don’t do that to me. After all this now you call me my name? I don’t think so.”

Peter smiled, "Okie Dokie, Mr. Criminal!"

Tony smiled, “well I’ve heard a lot about you in the last few minutes. Aaron Davis right?” He waited for Aaron to nod. “Good to meet you,” he extended his hand.

Aaron shook it. “I didn’t do nothin’ other than put up with him.”

“You did a lot more than that. We owe you big time. What would you like? Money?”

“Can I not get arrested for setting that fire?”

"Absolutely. And some cash. Maybe dinner too. I'm sure the kids' aunt will want to meet you."

“I’m just glad he’ll be back to annoying the hell out of me soon.”

“You can count on it,” Peter laughed.

Peter stayed true to his word, now calling out Aaron on the street when they passed regardless of being in his suit or not. Aaron found it less aggravating now; at least most of the time. Sometimes Peter even introduced his friends and eventually made him take up that dinner offer from Tony and Peters aunt. Too bad she was related to Peter, he thought very highly of her upon their meeting but he was sure he could not marry into the Parker family. He did not have enough energy for that. But still; a nice dinner with the Parkers and occasionally the Avengers was a much needed and exciting addition to his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more content! Or just to chat! [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidersonandfriendsfics](url)


End file.
